rigidfluidityfandomcom-20200214-history
Assets List
'Art List' Sprites All sprites are saved in 24-bit .PNG format. Polaris: The games' antagonist. Very aggressive and dressed in middle eastern garb. Dimensions: 96 x 120 Animation: Polaris will have the following animations, each consisting of 8 frames. *Idle: Polaris stands still and shifts her weight about. *Running: Polaris' running animation that loops together anytime she is moving across a platform. *Jump: The animation that Polaris will display anytime she is in the air from a non damaging source. Each one of these animations will be different for each state that Polaris is in. Team Splash Screen: A splash screen displayed at the start of the game showing off the team logo. Dimensions: 1024 x 768px Animation: None Menu Screen: Main menu screen background art. Dimensions: 1024 x 768 Animation: None Area 1 Background: The background for the levels that take place in area 1. Dimensions: 2048 x 900 Animation: None Area 2 Background: The background for the levels that take place in area 2. Dimensions: 2048 x 900 Animation: None Area 3 Background: The background for the levels that take place in area 3. Dimensions: 2048 x 900 Animation: None Platform: The platforms that Polaris will run over that are not a part of the ground. Dimensions: 128 x 48 Animation: None Grate: Grate used for Polaris' sand and smoke form. This will be porous to indicate that Polaris can move through it when in these two forms. Dimensions: 128 x 48 Animation: None Spikes: A set of spikes that kill the player. Dimensions: 128 x 48 Animation: None Pipe: Pipe that will blow air in the direction it is oriented in. Dimensions: 48 x 128 Animation: None The Machine: Large structure found at the end of each area that Polaris destroys to clear the zone. Dimensions: 600 x 768 Animation: None Sand Powerup: Glass vial filled with sand to indicate the sand powerup. Dimensions: 48 x 48 Animation: 8 frames of animation. The sand will be animated in a way that looks like the sand is sloshing around in the vial. Smoke Powerup: Glass vial filled with smoke to indicate the sand powerup. Dimensions: 48 x 48 Animation: 8 frames of animation. The smoke will be animated in a way that looks like the smoke is flowing inside the vial. Fonts List off font stuff here. Source All art assets have been made by Brendan Rebbetoy , Kiem Lam, and Niall Coursey . If an asset is marked as "Place Holder" it has been created by anybody on the team. 'Audio List' All sounds are saved as 16-bit, 44100hz Sample Rate, Mono, .WAV files Music CLP_Intro1, 2, and 3: Track that kicks off the game from the splash screens to the main menu. Comprised of three small CLPs Looping: This track will not loop BGM_MainMenu: Track that plays on the main menu and any menus visited before starting the game. Looping: This track loops fully BGM_CitySky: Music track for the levels that take place in the first area of the game. Looping: This track loops fully. BGM_CityStreet: Music track for the levels that take place in the second area of the game. Looping: This track loops fully. BGM_Palace: Music track for the levels that take place in the final area of the game. Looping: This track loops fully. BGM_Lose: Anytime the player is sent to the lose screen this short track plays to indicate the tone of failure. Looping: This track loops fully BGM_Outro: Once the player has beat the game this track plays during the final cutscene. Looping: No Sound Effects SFX_Death: The sound that plays when Polaris dies, should convey the fact that the player has failed to do the right thing in the given situation. Looping: No SFX_Start: Effect played when starting or restarting a level. Gives the player a sense of beginning and acts as an audio cue to tell the player to start playing. Looping: No CLP_Machine: Various whizzing, whirring, noises the machines will make. Pressure being released and hydrolic noises. Looping: Yes, this track must loop because the player may not immediately attack the machine. SFX_Jump: Jumping sound effect that will play anytime the player successfully jumps. To give a sense of upward rise. Looping: No SFX_Step: Any time the player is moving left or right on the ground this sound effect will play. Should be fast pased foot steps or get across the idea of bipedal movement. Looping: Yes SFX_Hit: When the player lands from a jump or hits a wall this sound will convey the idea of the body hitting that object. Looping: No SFX_SmokePU: A transition sound for going from normal form to smoke form. Should convey the idea of smoke, or the sound of a fire being squelched and sizzling. Looping: No SFX_SandPU: A transition sound for going from normal form to sand form. Should convey the idea of sand being poured or sifted around. Looping: No SFX_Revert: A transition sound for going from smoke or sand into normal form. Should convey the idea of going back to being a being from the stars. Looping: No SFX_MenuMove: Anytime the player highlights a different menu item a click should play to give audio feedback that the selection highlight has changed. Looping: No SFX_Select: Whenever a highlighted menu item is selected this tone should give the player audio feedback that they have successfully selectd a menu item. Looping: No SFX_StarHit: Whenever the player collects a start, this sound should be played. Looping: No Source All sounds and music done by Andrew Street, and implemented with FamiTracker for composing and Audacity for triming and fine tuning.